


Advent Drabble Challenge

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sam, Fun, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Memories, Sad Dean, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Day One of an advent drabble collection. Dean thinks of his earliest Christmas memory.





	1. Day One - Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to set myself a challenge to post a Christmas-related Supernatural drabble every day during Advent. Advance warning, these will be angsty, as well as merry and bright!

Dean lies awake, thinking of his first Christmas memory. 

He can still see the huge tree, so much bigger than him, almost as tall as his mom. 

He can smell her perfume as she lifted him high to put the star on top of the tree, and his dad helping him, smiling happily.

He can remember the smell of the pine, the bright colors of the baubles, the warmth of his mom’s embrace. 

He recalls feeling so safe and so loved when his dad wrapped his arms around them both, telling him to “Make a wish, kiddo.” 

Dean lies awake.


	2. Day Two - Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on what happened at the end of a 'Very Supernatural Christmas' when Sam got squiffy on the eggnog...

“Don’t blame it on the sunshine,” Sam sang loudly and off key, doing the ‘sun’ movement.

“Don’t blame it on the moonlight,” he continued, staggering a little as he ‘mooned’.

“Don’t blame it on the good times,” he thrust lewdly, almost in time to the music.

“Blame it on the eggnog…” Sam’s knees gave way and he collapsed onto the floor, giggling.

“C’mon lightweight, enough with the MJ tribute, time for bed,” Dean helped him to his feet and towards the bed.

“M’fine, lemme sing…” Sam’s protests were cut off by a huge yawn.

Singing was soon replaced by snoring


	3. Day Three  - Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sammy’s repeated questions about Christmas begin to annoy Dean.

“Sammy, quit whining, will ya?” Dean snapped, at the end of his patience.

“But why haven’t we got a tree? Or deci-decoratings?”

“Dad’s too busy to get stuff like that. Here, have my cookie.”

“But if we got no tree, will…will Santa come, Dean?”

“If you’ve been good.”

“I been good, haven’t I, Dean?”

“Always, Sammy.”

The motel door sprang open. Dean leaped to his feet in alarm, but it was only their dad, hands full with a plastic tree complete with trimmings, and a bag of wrapped boxes.

“Look, Dean, daddy wasn’t too busy!”

Dean smiled, sighing with relief.


	4. Day Four - Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s last Christmas forces Sam’s hand.

I don’t know what made him do it. It could have been the eggnog, or the time of year, or the fucking-godamned-awful realization that is gonna be my last Christmas.

Whatever the reason he did it, there’s no going back. I know I should feel guilty, but I don’t. I feel so fucking good - happy and loved and whole – I can hardly stand it.

Sammy kissed me first, luckily, as no matter how much I’ve wanted to, I never would’ve made that move. My Sammy took charge and I kinda fucking loved it.

And I ain’t thinking past today.


	5. Day Five - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam catches Dean singing to the Impala....

'Baby the shiny impala, she's a very special car  
And if you ever saw her, you’d know she’s a superstar  
All of the other Chevy’s used to toot and flash their lights…'

That’s beautiful, Dean, do you sing her lullabies, too?

Fuck, Sam, don’t creep up on me!

You’re supposed to be a hunter.

And this is supposedly a safe haven.

You’re changing the subject. Were you really singing to the car?

Yep, I was singing to my car. And wishing her Merry Christmas.

Well, you, um, might as well let her have this.

Premium Car Wax? That’s beautiful, Sammy.


	6. Day Six - Idjits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Dean and Sam spend Christmas with Bobby.

“Grub’s up, boys.” Bobby yelled from the kitchen.

Dean and Sam had bickered as they helped prepare the veg. Now they elbowed each other through the door in their hurry to get to the food.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw the golden turkey there on the table, filling the kitchen with a delicious aroma.

“Come an’ sit down, stop your gawkin’.” Bobby grumbled. “Anyone’d think you’d never seen a turkey before,”

“Only on TV,” Sam admitted.

“Sam!” Dean hissed, adding. “We’ve seen turkey before, eaten it, too.”

Bobby regretted his words, his heart breaking a bit more for these kids. “Well, as I didn’t have turkey for Thanksgiving, I decided to cook one for Christmas.”

“It looks amazing, Uncle Bobby,” Sam said almost reverently.

“I bet it tastes as good as it smells,” Dean licked his lips.

“Only one way to find out. Tuck in, ya idjits.”


	7. Day Seven - Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends his first Christmas away from his family.

Sam hated Christmas; he had since he was old enough to realize that his family were freaks and didn’t do anything normal.

Now that he was at Stanford, surrounded by ‘normal’, he hated it even more - all his friends were excitedly talking about going home for the holidays.

To avoid pitying looks and prying questions, he invented a shiny new family, complete with Christmas traditions.

None of his friends needed to know that he spent Christmas Day alone in a motel room with a bottle of Jack and a microwave turkey dinner, trying not to miss his freaky family.


	8. Day Eight - Douche-Nozzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and an annoying angel.

“Ding dong merrily on high, in heav’n the bells are ringing,  
Ding dong verily the sky is riven with angels singing  
GLO-O-O-O-O-O-ORIA…”

“Please Dean, can we just let him in?” Sam pleaded.

“Nope, no way,” Dean grumbled. “I’m not sharing my Christmas with that douche-nozzle.”

“He’s not all bad. He hates Titanic, and Celine Dion.”

“Fair point, but no…”

“GLO-O-O-O-O-O-ORIA…”

“Holy shit, I can’t take any more, let him in.”

“I knew you liked me really, Dean.” Balthazar smirked as he walked in, carrying a box of beer and a bottle of whisky.

“Hate you, like the booze.” Dean growled.


	9. Day Nine - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's missing Sam.

“What do you mean, you don’t ‘do’ Christmas?” Lisa asked.

“I just don’t celebrate it. Never have.” Dean suppressed a wince at the thought of the one good Christmas he’d had with Sammy, the year before he went to hell. And now Sam’s in hell and he can’t…

“Dean,” Lisa said softly, placing her hand over his, “you’re shaking, again.”

“Sorry, bad memories…well, good memories but…”

“You miss Sam,” she coaxed.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, unable to look in her kind eyes.

“You have me, and Ben. We’d love to share our Christmas with you.”

“Thanks, Lisa,” Dean managed a smile.


	10. Day Ten - Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Dean an early Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Wincest.

“What’s this?” Dean peered at the home-made advent calendar.

“It’s…um…a kinda early Christmas present.” Sam replied.

“Really?” Dean beamed at him.

“It’s a special advent calendar, open day one and you’ll see what I mean.”

Dean opened the ‘window’, his eyes widening in surprise. He grinned at Sam, then read out loud…

“As it’s the first day of December  
I’ll give you a blowjob you’ll always remember.”

Sam laughed nervously, blushing a little. “Sorry, my poetry sucks.”

“Yeah, it does – luckily, so do you!” Dean smirked. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“You’re very welcome, Dean.” Sam grinned, as he sank to his knees.


	11. Day Eleven - List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Day 11 of Advent and Dean’s had lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Wincest.

Dean hesitated for a moment, eager and anxious. Over the last ten days he’d had…

· an amazing blow job,  
· pie while blindfolded (the cream was fun!),  
· a full body massage,  
· shower sex,  
· role play (those FBI suits were useful!),  
· his toes sucked (not as sexy he thought),  
· a romantic meal in a proper restaurant (no burgers!),  
· nipple clamps – ouch,  
· his choice of movie night (Die Hard movies)  
· more role play – ride ‘im, cowboy.

His eyes grew huge as he read, “Day 11 – handcuff time – there’s no rhyme.”

Sam smiled wickedly as he produced the cuffs.

Dean was loving this advent.


	12. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam catches Dean watching something sad on his laptop.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, stopping by Dean’s room.

“Nothin’, m’fine,” Dean sniffled, not taking his eyes from his laptop and wishing he’d shut his door.

“You haven’t been watching It’s a Wonderful Life again, have you?” Sam walked in and squashed himself next to Dean.

“Hey, personal space!” Dean grumbled.

“Please, you had my dick down your throat this morning,”

“That’s different.” Dean huffed, as he tried to close his laptop.

“Lemme see,” Sam demanded, turning the screen to him.

“Oh,” Sam’s eyes filled with tears.

Charlie’s happy face filled the screen. Dean pressed play, and she waved at them.

“Merry Christmas! Drink lots, eat more, be good or Santa will know. Love ya, peace out, bitches!”

“I miss her,” Dean sighed. “Found this and…”

Sam was crying bitterly.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed.

“S’okay, Sammy, I’ve got you.” Dean promised, wrapping his arms around Sam. “I’ve got you.”


	13. Days Thirteen to Fifteen - Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is called in to collect his son from the Principal’s office. He assumes it’s Dean who’s broken some school rule, but it’s little Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to combine three days/chapters here as had a slight accident and missed a couple of days. So it's a 300 word Santa special!

John sighed and took a deep breath. He hated being called to the Principal’s office, it made him feel nine-years-old again. He knocked on the door and a pleasant middle-aged lady opened it.

“Mr Winchester, thank you for coming,” she shook John’s hand. “Please, take a seat.”

“No problem.” John sat down, glowering at Dean who sat hunched up, looking guilty, on a small couch in the corner. For some strange reason, Sam was there, looking guilty, too. “So, what did Dean do?” He almost added this time. Dean sure hated following 'stupid' rules.

“Dean?” The Principal raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t call you in about Dean, Mr Winchester. It was Sam who assaulted a parent.”

“Sam?” John was confused. Sam was such a good kid, loved his books and his lessons.

“Sam attacked Mr Rodgers, who was dressed as Santa for our Christmas lunch.” She explained. “He pulled off his beard, yelling that he was a fake, and kicked him in the shin. The other children were very upset, and Mr Rodgers has a nasty bruise on his shin.”

“I see,” john tried not to smile.

“Your other son hardly helped matters by running over to congratulate Sam.”

“Sammy did good, you’re always warning us about stranger danger,” Dean protested.

“Dean’s right.” John agreed, not knowing who looked more surprised, his sons or the Principal.

“I beg your pardon?” She retorted.

“Sam reacted to what he perceived to be a threat.” John replied, “I don’t see that he did anything wrong.”

“He attacked Mr Rodgers!”

“Ah, but he didn’t know that. To Sam, he was a stranger claiming to be Santa.”

“I…well…I…”

“I think we’re done here.” John stood up. “C’mon you two. You did a real good job, Sammy.”

“That’s what Dean said!” Sam grinned up at him.


	14. Day 16 - Zap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s having fun, Cas is worried, and Sam is torn between the two

“Let me get him out of here, Sam,” Cas shouted over the din.

“But he’s having a great time,”

“It’s not safe, he’s in danger.”

“Excuse me, sirs, are you with him?” the bartender motioned to the stage.

“Yes, we are, unfortunately,”

“You need to get him off, the crowd’s turning ugly,”

“He’s just…singing,” Sam shrugged.

“Look, it was fun at first but he’s been up there an hour and now…well…”

Dean was singing “Santa Baby” and gyrating his hips, oblivious to the catcalls from the crowd.

“Santa Baby, hurry down the chimney toniiiiight…”

“Okay, Cas,” Sam sighed, “zap him.”


	15. Day 17 - Rambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster traps Sam and Dean in a cheesy Christmas special.

“I hate that friggin’ Trickster so much.” Dean grumbled, tugging at his over-large ears. “These friggin’ things don’t even come off!”

“Hey, Elf number three – yeah, you, Ken Doll,” the director called out. “Less talking, more dancing.”

“I’m so gonna gank that son-of-a…” Dean muttered.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Sam bitched.

Dean was trying not to laugh, wishing he could take a photo.

“And you, Rambo-the-reindeer; less talking, more prancing!” the director yelled. “Jeez, where’d they get you from? I wanted a reindeer, not a moose…”

Behind the scenes, The Trickster chuckled.

Best Christmas TV special, ever.


End file.
